A mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
As the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the terminal. For instance, a user interface (UI) which allows a user to search or select a desired function easily and conveniently is being provided.
In addition to the attempts, plans for enhancing the function of the hardware, etc. may be considered. The plans include structural changes and improvements for allowing a user to more conveniently use a mobile terminal. An antenna for transmitting/receiving radio waves may be considered as one of the structural changes and improvements.
An antenna is a device configured to transmit/receive radio electromagnetic waves for radio communication. The antenna is a component essentially required in a mobile terminal. As the mobile terminal is provided with various functions such as WiBro and DMB, rather than a voice call, the antenna should be configured to implement bandwidths which satisfy the functions. In addition, the antenna should be designed in a small size to be embedded in the mobile terminal.
In order to meet such demand, antennas capable of implementing a multi-frequency band are being designed. However, such antennas have a complicated structure, and it is difficult to independently control parameter values which determine antenna characteristics such as a resonance frequency, a bandwidth and a gain.
Further, in an antenna module performing MIMO or diversity, the performance of antennas is degraded due to the interaction between the antennas.
Accordingly, in order to solve such problems, studies on an antenna having a new structure have actively conducted.